The Second Time Around
by RynAnn
Summary: Post S1.  A woman who has an interesting and unexpected connection to Allan shows up in Sherwood. Marian must flee to safety, and the gang must find a way to defeat the sheriff once and for all.  AllanOC, RM, WD, ME, LJOC
1. Chapter 1

1. I've cast Bryce Dallas Howard as Constance.

2. This will be an Allan/OC, R/H so far. I might attempt to add a bit Will/Djaq or W/OC and D/OC. I'd also love to pair someone with Little John but he says/does so little that I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to capture his personality. But then again, I do love a challenge...

3) I do not own any of the Robin Hood characters, just a few from my own imagination that I've chosen to share with you.

4) I must warn you that this might very well be crap. I'm not much of a writer, but I'm trying to improve, and therefore feedback (good and bad, but POLITE!) is lovely.

* * *

The Second Time Around_Love is lovelier, the second time around  
Just as wonderful, with both feet on the ground  
It's that second time you hear your love song sung  
Makes you think perhaps that love, like youth, is wasted on the young_

_Love's more comfortable the second time you fall  
Like a friendly home the second time you call  
Who can say, what brought us to this miracle we've found  
There are those who'd bet_

_Love comes but once - and yet  
I'm oh so glad we met  
The second time around_

--Words and Music by Cahn and van Heusen

* * *

Chapter One

She couldn't stop shivering. It didn't matter how tightly Constance pulled her thin cloak around her shoulders, no degree of warmth would come to her. The rain had stopped for now but a thick fog had come in its place. The road before her was slippery, though thankfully not too muddy. She wore an expression of boredom, eyes dead to the world and shoulders slumped.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something move in the woods. Constance stopped for a moment, scanning the forest that, until just now, had seemed relatively friendly. She shivered again, more violently than before. She could live with wet clothes and ill tempered weather, but fear was another matter. Fear she could not ignore.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a chill ran down her spine. But what could she do? She was utterly helpless. At least she had nothing of value for any thief to take. The little bundle by her side held a change of clothes and some food, nothing more, nothing less. Her coins were kept in her shoes, wrapped in thin cloth to prevent her from stepping with a jingle—good advice from an old friend.

Suddenly a noise—a twig snapping? And then another. Constance stood perfectly still. Her clammy fingers gripped the bundle, ready to swing at whatever came out of the woods. She was unable to decide whether she would rather face man or beast.

"Don't be frightened, Miss, we mean no harm." Constance jumped and took a few steps back as the largest man she'd ever seen came out of the forest. He carried a large stick in his meaty hands and Constance's heart rate sped up in an instant.

"He's telling the truth, we won't hurt you," piped up another voice. A second man, considerably smaller than his companion, was suddenly making his way towards her. "Surely you've heard of my master, Robin Hood. We're his men."

Constance let out a sigh of relief, but kept her grip firmly around the bundle. She had heard many tales of Robin of Lockesley in recent months. Still, how did she know these men were truly his comrades?

"I don't suppose you can prove it, can you?"

The two men exchanged glances. The sheriff knew them by the wooden pendants around their neck, but that was of little use to anyone else. "No, I'm afraid not," the smaller replied. "Where are you headed?"

"Nottingham."

Again, they exchanged glances, unaware that this action was not putting the traveler's mind at ease. "Perhaps we should escort you there." He sensed her hesitation and added, "I would not insist upon it in normal circumstances but a storm is coming. Besides, we are not too familiar with this part of the wood, and I cannot vouch for your safety here."

Constance sighed. What else could she do? If it were only the blonde man she might take the risk of knocking him, but she didn't stand a chance with that ogre with his stick. "Alright. I'll go with you," she replied in a small voice. _But if we break for camp tonight I shall run away while you sleep!_

"Ah. Very good. Perhaps we'll run into Robin himself, and then you'll know for sure that we are who we say we are."

The young woman gave a weak smile. "Perhaps." Then, "May I ask your names?"

"I'm Much," replied the chatty one. "Former servant of Robin Hood, and one day Earl of Bonchurch."

"Little John," grunted the big man.

"Constance," said the woman.

Much eyed the woman's appearance. She wore a woolen blue dress, and the bottom three inches that were caked in mud suggested she had been on the road for quite a few days. A dark blue cloak hung about her shoulders and hid her hair, giving her a mysterious, or suspicious, look.

"Tell us, Constance," requested Much in a curious tone, "What do people say about Robin Hood where you're from?"

Constance paused for a moment, pulling the cloak closer to her body. "Only that he and his men rob the rich and give to those who need it. We hear more talk about your blackguard of a sheriff, really, and his lackey—Gibson?"

"Gisbourne," grunted Little John with a sour expression.

"Yes Gisbourne—a man with a title and pompous air about him, but nothing to call his own. That is all we've heard in Rochdale."

"Rochdale?" asked Much. One of our friends hails from Rochdale. His name is—"

"Allan!" cried Constance. Little John and Much spun followed her gaze to four figures standing on the hill above them. Allan, Robin, Will and Djaq ceased their chatter and glanced at the hooded woman. Allan squinted in evening light, not trusting his ears. That voice! He knew it so well, but surely it couldn't be...

The woman pulled back her hood, revealing short, wavy red hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. His chest tightened.

"Who is she?" inquired Robin.

"Constance," Allan breathed. "Constance A Dale."

* * *

So, what do you think? I apologize of the utter lack of length in this chapter, I wanted it to end on a note of surprise ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

The Second Time Around

Chapter 2

* * *

The gang watched as the redheaded woman ran to Allan and threw her arms around him. 

"Is she his sister?" Djaq whispered to Will. Will simply shrugged, but somehow he knew that this woman was not a blood relative. He observed the way Allan held her—one arm tightly around her waist, pulling her towards him, the other gently cupping her back of her head. He closed his eyes and sunk his head into her shoulder. Suddenly, he pulled back and grabbed her hand.

"Didn't have manners then, don't have them now," he said sheepishly. "Everyone this is Constance, my sister in law." He paused. "Tom's wife."

Constance found herself looking into a sea of surprised expressions. Much looked her up and down, and once he was convinced she showed no physical signs of being insane, asked her, "Forgive me, but how could a woman like you end up with a man like _that_?!?" The disapproving looks and mutterings from his friends made him cough, and then mumble, "God rest his soul."

Allan smacked Much upside the head, but said nothing. Instead he took off his cloak and wrapped it tightly around Constance. He glanced at Robin, and the two silently agreed that she would be staying with them for the meantime.

"Come on, Connie, you'll stay with us. We can talk later, you need some rest."

"And dry clothes," added Robin, looking her up and down and shaking his head.

"Stay with you? You live in the woods?" She looped an arm through Allan's, "I thought you were off to have grand adventures, not to build a shack in the forest like a hermit!"

Her brother-in-law grinned, "I'm a friend of Robin Hood's! Anyone around here will tell you there's plenty of adventure in that!"

"Too much sometimes," muttered Much, "and never there's enough food," he sighed, wistfully.

As the gang walked back to the woods, Much lagged behind and eyed Little John.

"Rather fitting isn't it?"

"What?"

"That a woman whose name begins with 'con' should marry an A Dale!"

Little John rolled his eyes and Much felt himself being smacked upside the head for the second time that evening.

* * *

"What happened to your hair?" Allan asked after a good ten minutes of reprimanding her sister-in-law for being so fool hardy as to travel alone. 

Constance threw back her head and laughed. "I haven't seen you in over a year and _that_ is the first thing you ask?"

Allan grinned. "Alright. What are you doing so far from home?" Allan sat down with his dinner and motioned for Constance to do the same.

Darkness spread across her pale face. "I needed to leave Rochdale. After Tom...passed..." She lowered her head. "I just—their faces, Allan! I was so tired of seeing their sympathetic nods, of hearing whispers whenever I walked by. My family tried to help me. Geoffrey brought the children by to cheer me up, and Rosamund was ever so sweet to me...still, I was ungrateful to them. I was ill tempered and horrible. I did not like what I was becoming, so I decided to start over. I went to various shires, hoping I could be a kitchen maid or something—"

Allan's eyes darkened as he remembered Annie.

"—but no one had use of me. When I heard of Tom's death I promised myself that I would never set foot in Nottingham, but it seems that now I have nowhere else to go."

Constance smiled as her brother in law gripped her hand. "Stay with us until you feel like moving on. Look, I know it doesn't look like much, but it isn't half bad. There's always food, and streams for washin' in, and it's fairly safe. I mean, apart from the sheriff's men randomly chasing after us."

"He's right," Will added, "Life is getting pretty dangerous in the village. And a newcomer might be suspicious. I mean, no one moves into Nottingham these days unless they have a death wish."

"But I'd be of no help to you here."

"You could cook for us!" exclaimed Much with an excited look in his eye. "And clean—"

Little John rolled his eyes, "Clean what, the trees?"

"Our clothes, our weapons..."

"We do get dirty a lot," admitted Robin. "We have a nasty habit of sliding down castle privies."

The gang nodded their heads sheepishly as Constance scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I'll consider it. But surely there must be more opportunities in the castle—"

"It's not safe in the castle." Allan bit his lip, unsure of whether to ask the question on his mind. But then again, Allan never was much for beating around the bush. "Con, you of all people...why would you want to work there? Tom died there." He was cautious with the word died; _murdered_ was the truth and they both knew it. Still, the word was too bitter and too sharp to out loud, especially to his wife.

"And where else can I go? Rochdale is not a choice, and I have traveled for so long that I have no money left. Allan, I would only be there for a little while, just until I earn a bit of money."

"We can help you if all you need is money," offered Robin. He threw another log onto the fire. Allan said nothing, but stared at the flames crackling. Will glanced at him in the dim light and saw the wheels in his friend's mind beginning to turn.

"I won't take it. That money is for those who are unable make it themselves. I've got two strong arms and a quick mind. I'll find something."

Djaq sat down next to her. "In that case, perhaps you could help us." With an approving nod from Robin, she continued, "With Marian no longer in the position to feed us information, we could use someone to spy for us."

Allan snorted. "Oi! My family isn't to be—"

Constance put a hand on her brother-in-law's arm to silence him. "No, Djaq has a good idea. I'll do anything to hurt the sheriff."

The Saracen women grinned mischievously. "Welcome to our band of outlaws."

* * *

Robin stood by the tree he had once tied Gisborne to, awaiting a much more pleasant face than that of the scowling, disposed lord. It had only been hours since he'd rescued Marian from a one-sided marriage and gleefully hung the sheriff from the rafters of his own castle. He would never forget the look on Marian's face when he rode towards her. Joy, relief, love...these were only a few of the words. And now she was leaving. He kicked a stone in frustration and winced as his toe began to throb. 

A light voice broke out in the evening air. "Really, Robin, surely you're not that easily wounded." Robin glanced up as the dark haired woman jumped off her horse and ran to him. She wore no makeup and men's clothing—a much needed guise for traveling—but she still looked beautiful. He grabbed her body and pulled her as close as he dared with her father sitting not ten feet away.

"Must it be so long Marian? A whole month without holding you? A whole month without looking into your eyes? A whole month without this." He leaned down and kissed her with great desperation.

"It is the only way. I am still not convinced that a month is long enough." She did her best not to laugh at the wild, petrified look in Robin's eyes.

"My father and I will be well taken care of in Kirklees." She repeated the plan for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and yet she found she could not say it enough. He has a friend there. We will change our names—"

"Godfrey and Rebecca, I know."

Marian smiled wistfully. "My mother's name." A dreamy quality overtook her eyes for a split second, but Robin noticed. More than that, he understood.

"A beautiful name," he whispered, brushing his finger against her jaw line. Edward cleared his throat. Robin rolled his eyes. "Right, back to business. Once you and your father have arrived safely, we will spread word of your 'death.'"

He paused and looked down at Marian, uncomfortable with the thought of anything ever happening to her again. "What method of death have you chosen anyway? Stabbed? Drowned? Eaten by an ogre?"

Marian smirked. "You decide." She handed him a small bundle. "In it is one of my dresses, my hair combs, a pair of shoes and such. You may fake my death in any manner you like, but remember that Gisborne knows that I do not carry a purse about me so do not say I was robbed." She paused as an embarrassed smiled passed upon her lips. "Robin, please promise me that I will die courageously. I don't want to hear that Lady Marian of Knighton was whacked over the head with a stick and bled to death on the roadside."

Robin placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I promise you, you will either die heroically fighting a criminal or saving several small children."

The old sheriff smiled. "I have heard many love songs in my day, and witnessed many forms of wooing. But talk of faking one's death as though it were romantic is completely beyond my understanding. You are a strange pair."

Marian kissed him passionately and joined her father in the wagon that would take them to Kirklees. She glanced over her shoulder, and did not tear her gaze away from Robin until she could no longer make out his shape.

* * *

Please review:D 


	3. Chapter 3

This "episode" features only Con, Allan, and Tom, but the story will include more of the gang as I go on.

* * *

The Second Time Around  
Chapter 3

"You ran into Tom before you met Robin?"

"Briefly." The dark look that spread cross his face did not go unnoticed by the perceptive woman across from him.

"You quarreled then. About what?"

Allan's mind flashed back to the months prior.

"_What are you doing here, Tom? Go back to your wife." Allan muttered. It had been six months since he'd seen his brother, six months since Tom married Constance. He had left Rochdale only one week after the wedding, unable to watch them together. Yet suddenly, here he was, disheveled and groggy, and sitting in front of him._

_Tom grabbed a mug of ale and sat down. "She's why I'm here, you fool."_

"_You mean to tell me she's the reason you're pick pocketing? I saw you slip that man's purse!" He paused, a look of disbelief marring his features. "Connie doesn't approve of it. That was the deal when you proposed, wasn't it? You were to stop your 'wicked ways.'"_

"_Aye, and I've been faithful to that vow ever since. But the crops, Allan, they failed. Rochdale has become a poorhouse. We'll be out of food by winter and five men have already hung for stealing grain or meat. Joe Naylor drowned himself a month ago. Bastard had a wife and four children—and it looks as though there's another on the way. The sod always had great timing, didn't he?"_

_Allan took another sip. The ale didn't as good as it had a moment ago. "And Connie? God, Tom, if you get hanged for whatever it is you're up to and you leave that poor girl alone, I'll—"_

"_We have enough food—the Fletcher boys and me managed to poach a few deer—but Con's been giving most of our food to the Naylor family." He took a long, hard pause. "We fought about it. She's doing the right thing and I know it, but the woman didn't even consult me Allan! It's my food too, and I'm the one who has to go and get us more!"_

_Allan sighed and rubbed his temples. Constance was a compulsive creature—a kind a loving one, but not one to take a good look at the consequences. "So, you're stealing money here with the intention of?"_

"_Feeding the whole village if I can. I don't know how I'll explain it. Con and me'll figure it out, we always do."_

"_Does she know you've gone?"_

_His quiet manner and downcast eyes told his older brother all he needed to know._

"_You bloody idiot!!! She must think you've drowned yourself too!"_

"_Don't be daft, Allan."_

"_What the devil does she see in you?" he muttered. _

"_She's my wife, whatever she sees it must be good enough. She loves me, Allan, I don't know why, but she does. She'll forgive me. She loves me."_

_Allan threw his tankard to the ground. "Stop saying that!" A pained expression had crossed his face, the look of a long, silent suffering. _

_Tom was about to yell right back when suddenly he stopped. He finally understood. He understood his brother's lukewarm congratulations on the night they announced their engagement. He understood why Allan had avoided Constance in those weeks leading up the wedding. He understood why Allan left home a mere week after the ceremony. _

_He was in love with her too._

_Allan looked at his brother with tired eyes. "I'm sorry Tom. I'm so sorry."_

_Tom understood in the sense that he recognized his brother's feelings. He was not understanding in the sense that, in the middle of a painful moment of honesty, he punched his brother's nose and beat him into unconsciousness._

"Allan? Allan!" Allan was jolted back to reality with a shove from Constance.

"Oh, uh, the usual. We didn't quarrel over anything important. Kid stuff, really. We roughed around a bit, that's all." He was lying through his teeth, and though she recognized this, she said nothing. She did not want to bring up dark thoughts of Tom, especially when she didn't know how much Allan had grieved for his brother. Constance wondered if it was harder to loose a spouse or a sibling, and then quickly banished the thought from her head. She knew firsthand what suffering the former brought, she had no desire to even contemplate the latter.

Constance sighed, trying to take in everything that had happened that day. Amazing how she went from bored to in danger of being robbed or raped to a reunion with Allan and joining his gang, however temporary it may be.

Allan left her side for a while but soon came back with a blanket. She exchanged it for the cloak he'd given her earlier.

"I sincerely hope this is a spare, and not your own blanket that you've given up."

He grinned. "I'm a selfish sod, remember? Yes, it's a spare."

"Good."

They sat in silence before Allan, man that he was, could no longer bare it. "You never did tell me what happened to your hair."

The young woman grimaced. "Does it look terrible? I didn't realize how vain I was until it was chopped off." She twirled her fingers through the copper ends. She was in desperate need of a wash.

"'Course not. How did Tom like it?"

"Tom never saw it, thank God," she muttered. "Tom is the reason for it. The night he left Rochdale he'd stolen some grain. The wrong people found out and I was held responsible for my husband's crime. As a warning, they cut my hair in front of everyone."

Allan gritted his teeth. "Marian too. I have to say though, I'm a bit jealous. I'd get a finger chopped off for doing that. Can't re-grow one of those."

He smiled warmly as Connie's old familiar laughter rang out. It wasn't a pretty laugh, he remembered, but it was rich, and it suited her. "On that day I was so glad Tom had gone. I actually believed that God had put Tom out of harms way. A month later word came that he was dead. Ironic, isn't it?" She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, but Allan couldn't be fooled.

He was about to reach out to her when she cleared her throat, desperate to change the subject. "So, tell me more about Marian. Another village girl taken by your charm and good looks?"

Allan laughed out loud. "Well, I've always had my suspicions about Marian, but no, she's madly in love with Robin. She's the lady of Knighton Hall. Or was." He added as an after thought. "I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. I think it's time to sleep now."

He rose and Constance followed suit. "G'night then." He was about to turn away when her hand caught his arm. She tugged on his sleeve and pulled him closer until he was within reach. Her arms slipped around his waist and her head burrowed in his chest.

"I'm so glad you found me," she murmured.

If Allan was surprised he did not show it. "Yeah, me too." _Idiot. Think of something else to say! You're not Little John for heaven's sake! _But as always, words failed him when anyone he cared about was in a vulnerable state. Comforted for now, Constance broke off and gave her brother in law a weak smile.

"Night."

She soon found a snug little spot at the bottom of a nearby tree. The ground was soft enough, and although it was far from clean, it didn't appear to have any little four-legged tenants. Allan, in a rare acknowledgment of propriety, slept on the opposite side of camp. It wasn't easy for him to push Connie out of his mind, but he succeeded soon enough, his light snores alerting everyone of his unconscious state. Constance lay in her spot a long time before succumbing to sleep. Her thoughts consisted of memories of Tom, new beginnings in Sherwood, and hope that she would one day be happy again.

Please review!

Next chapter: Constance starts work and Guy learns a thing or two about Marian.

Note: I have a few friends staying with me this weekend, and therefore I will updating Monday or Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

::I toyed with the idea of making Guy a goodie, but I've come to the conclusion that I do not have the time or energy. He won't a senseless ahole either, but simply human.

::I've cast Julia Ormond (think of her in First Knight) as Rebecca

* * *

Chapter 4 

Constance woke early, just as the fire in the middle of the campsite began to die down. She reluctantly wriggled out of her blanket and sauntered over to the pile of wood John had chopped the previous evening. She chucked a log into the fire and began to wander aimlessly, temporarily lost in her own thoughts.

She would start inquiring for work this afternoon. The thought of meeting the sheriff and his men face to face sent chills down her spine. Still, she had naught but a haypenny to her name; work was necessary.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked behind her. Constance glanced over her shoulder to find Robin folding his blanket a few feet away.

"No, I was sleeping so well I thought I'd try it standing up," she replied wryly.

Robin laughed. "Alright then, point taken. I suppose it would also be ridiculous of me to ask if you're nervous about this afternoon."

The young woman shook her head. "I'm not nervous, just a bit...anxious. But the sooner I start the sooner I can leave." She paused. "No offense."

The handsome outlaw waived a hand. "None taken. Well, I think it's my turn to cook breakfast. Give me a hand?"

Constance nodded, grateful he had provided her with a way to keep her mind off the impending day. "Robin, tell me about Marian. And about how you all came to be here."

Robin sucked in his breath and planted his hands on his hips. It was a request that demanded quite a bit of time. But then again, what else was there to do at dawn in the forest? "Well if you insist..." And he started a long tale about two lovers, a shameful war, the corruption of Nottingham, and the men he met along the way.

* * *

A few hours later Constance, fully informed of the cruel nature of her would-be employers, stood stone still in front of the castle steps. She was alone, and she was frightened. It was impossible for Allan or anyone else to accompany her—if the guards recognized them with her, she—as well as they—would be done for. Instead she left them at the edge of woods with strict orders to keep them safe and hidden. 

An attractive thirty-something woman named Rebecca informed her that yes, a new kitchen maid was needed. Constance remembered how Robin told her of Annie. She wondered if Annie had been nervous on her first day. Did she meet Gisborne of the first day? Or is that how she got the job in the first place? Well, whatever Gisborne's preconceived notions of kitchen maids were, Constance wouldn't follow in Annie's footsteps. _I'm being unfair. She probably fancied herself in love with him. Poor woman._

"Come this way, dear," Rebecca called out. "The kitchens are on the south side of the castle. You'll make the Sheriff's lunch today, and if he likes it you can stay on for good."

Constance opened her mouth to tell the woman she'd only be in Nottingham for a short while, but then thought better of it and simply nodded.

"Good lass. I'll be back soon to check up on you."

Constance sat down on the little stool next to the bags of flower and willed herself not to cry. She was never very good at talking herself out of things, however, and the tears began to fall. The only other time in her life where she had felt this terrible was the day she heard of Tom's death. She remembered it so plainly.

_Her brother Geoffrey rode up on his brown mare, bypassing his wife and children next door. He jumped off the horse and held his arms out to her. He didn't need to say anything, for the look in his told her everything she needed to know. Constance didn't remember crying at first. She screamed and clawed at her poor brother, but it was hours before the truth had sunk in enough for her to shed any tears. Later, her sister Rosamund tried to comfort her, but Constance would have none of it. Rosamund had been pregnant at the time and looking at that big, gorgeous belly made Constance sick to her stomach. She would never know what it felt like to carry Tom's child inside of her, or to say things like, "He has his father's eyes." Never._

"Never," she murmured. A rustling noise outside the door made Constance jump up from her seat. Rebecca shyly stepped inside.

"You're a widow, aren't you dear?" The younger woman simply stared at her.

"I can tell; I'm a widow myself. Five years now. It gets easier. Everyday is better than the one before. Oh, but to loose someone at such a young age." She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and brushed away Constance's tears. Under normal circumstances, she would have swatted Rebecca's hand away and stomped off, but something made her stay. It was her tone of voice and the gentle look in her eyes. There was no hint of pity, just understanding. Rebecca opened her arms, and Constance melted into her, letting go by the act of holding on.

It was just what she needed.

* * *

An hour later Constance followed Rebecca to the sheriff's personal quarters. She knew it was him before he even looked at her; something about his person just oozed maliciousness. There was another man in the room as well. He was tall, well-built, clad in black, and as he turned in her direction, she saw that he wore a frown upon his otherwise handsome face. 

Vaysey slapped Guy on the arm and to get his attention. "No more women for you, Gisborne. You simply can't handle them!" He pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket. "You see this? This is exactly how women should be: soft, flexible, and easily disposable."

Constance reluctantly restrained herself from spitting in his wine. Guy rolled his eyes and brushed his gloved fingers over the bruise Marian had left. He briefly imagined the Lady giving Vaysey a black eye for such words. Guy, for all his faults (and they were many indeed), did have some degree of respect when it came to women. He was far from innocent, Annie and Seth were proof of that. But he had never forced himself upon a woman, and of that he was proud. He turned his gaze back to the new serving girl.

Constance suddenly realized that two pairs of eyes were fixed on her. Was she supposed to wait around to see if he liked the food? Or should she curtsy and be on her way? Rebecca put the sheriff's plate down in front of him and stood by Constance. Vaysey eyed her suspiciously, then took a bite of the pork and chewed it down until everyone in the room could hear his teeth grinding together. He put down his fork, cleared his throat, and looked Constance up and down.

"Name?"

"Constance, sir."

"Constance, do you see this sullen creature to your left?" Bewildered, she glanced over at Gisborne and nodded.

"This is Sir Guy. Do you promise not to enchant Sir Guy with your dastardly and bewitching female ways?"

She heard the man next to her omit what must have been a half-embarrassed, half-annoyed sigh. She hardly knew what to say. "I...uh..yes, sir, I promise. I shall not go near Sir Guy." It was not a difficult oath to take.

The next words out of his mouth were uttered loudly and in quick succession. So quick, Constance thought, that it had to have been the prepared standard speech given to all new workers. "Good. You're hired. Your presence is only required when I am in the castle. When I am not here, you will make yourself useful elsewhere. You will be given a room in the servant's quarters. No talking to the guards, they're bad enough at their jobs as it is without a woman distracting them. You have the night off as I am dining at Barton Manor tonight. Shoo."

Thus ended her first day at the castle.

* * *

"I don't want to tell him! I informed him of the Robin's attempt on the stables last week. It's your turn, Arthur!" 

"I'll give you a shilling to tell him."

Randall looked set his jaw forward and tilted his head to the sky, pondering if a shilling was really enough of a reward to face the potential wrath of Gisborne. His master had been irritable of late, ever since Marian of Knighton had humiliated him on their wedding day. Randall didn't blame the girl, but he wasn't foolish enough to say it out loud.

"No, don't think I will. Sorry, laddie, this one's on you."

Arthur glared at his friend and trudged up the steps to Gisborne's quarters. He knocked on the door quickly, careful to make just the right amount of noise. Gisborne frequently suffered from headaches. Gisborne was picky about the level of noise in his home.

"Enter," the husky voice commanded.

Arthur did so, fingering the bundle he held. The flinty man in black turned to face him with a nod that was polite, if not friendly, and signaled for his guard to speak.

"We have some...startling news, Sir Guy. The Lady Marian, my lord...it seems she has vanished in the middle of the night. Her father as well."

Guy's stomach clenched. He felt a strange sensation in his mouth, only to realize that he had bitten down on his tongue. He hated the taste of blood, he remembered as the liquid made its way down his throat.

"Send out scouts immediately. A young woman and an old man could not have gone far."

"There is more, my lord. The lady Marian—we have underestimated her." He was careful to say 'we' instead of 'you.' Arthur was a middle-aged man, and had once been under the service of the old sheriff. He knew full well that Sir Edward had trained Marian in the art of war. He untied the bundle in his arms and took out what he was sure would give Gisborne a heart attack.

The uniform worn by the elusive Nightwatchman.

Guy ripped it from the guard's hands and examined it. For a good five minutes the only he could utter was 'No.'

"Surely not...she couldn't...she is too delicate." But of course he could not fool himself. He had witnessed first hand Marian's prowess...her backflip when he had tried to sweep up off her feet, her cat-like movements, her ears and eyes always alert, ready to soak up new information. A spy for Robin, a traitor.

He remembered her words right before the proposal_. "I despise Robin Hood."_

They say you never really stop loving your first love. Guy had never truly believed that saying until now. Marian would always love Robin and Guy would always love Marian. No, he corrected himself, the fake Marian. The one who smiled coyly at him and made him want to be a better man. Apparently she never existed. Guy felt a tug at his heart, realizing he would miss this semi-fabricated woman. Guy fingered the mask, the pain apparent in his blue eyes. Suddenly they darkened, and he threw it into the fire. Guy hated reminders of his failures. Marian had to be taken care of, and not in the way he once promised to do so. She had to die. She had to be erased from his heart and his memory, not to mention the memories of those who would taunt him when they discovered the truth about her.

"Find her. Bring her back _alive_." Arthur watched the orange flames dance in the reflection of Gisborne's eyes.

"I will kill her myself."

* * *

a/n: As you may have seen, I've started another fic entitled "Forbidden." It was originally my intention to make it a Romeo/Juliet-ish plot featuring Robin and Marian's daughter and Guy's son Seth. However, this morning I thought, to hell with it! Why not just make it a "next generation fic"? I will still be including a romance with Alix and Seth, but there will be other characters' offspring as well. I'm leaving Forbidden up for the time being, but when I finish this fic I will re-write it and delete the current one. Well, maybe I'll just add to it. Whatever I do I'll keep you posted. Plot suggestions are more than welcome, so feel free to share your ideas! 

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Constance and Rebecca; everything else is the BBC's.

* * *

The Second Time Aroung, Chapter 5

A few days later, life had once more settled into a normal routine for the gang. They rose early, cooked breakfast, canvassed the nearby villages for new information, and did their best to stay out of trouble while continuing their efforts to thwart any plans of the sheriff. Constance, though not always present due to her new job, was welcome to join the lads (and Djaq, though by now everyone but Will had started to think of her as a rather androgynous creature) into the forest whenever she pleased. More often than not she was too exhausted to venture into Sherwood after a hard day's work, but she found herself missing Allan's company. She also felt obligated to get better acquainted with the men who had been so kind to her family.

Robin was especially nice to Constance. Those who didn't know him well would simply say it was his good nature and nothing more, but those close to him knew he felt guilty for not being able to save her husband. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't pay her some sort of compliment or ask her opinion on some matter, no matter how important or trivial. Allan couldn't help but be annoyed, even if he knew Robin's romantic intentions where to Marian and Marian alone. Marian was another reason everyone was on edge. Gisborne's attempt at secrecy was an utter failure; within a day of Marian's disappearance, Guy's soldiers had left the village, heavily supplied with food which could only have served the purpose of a long hunt.

"Perhaps now is a good time to fake Marian's," Much said one afternoon after a nice helping of stew. Constance was utterly sick of cooking meals but one look at the pale, tired faces of the outlaws and she had a change of heart. She promised she would a loaf of bread with her next time. Little John swore he saw drool from the corner of Much's mouth. Fresh bread was a rarity amongst the gang. Deer was easy get, as were fish and vegetables, but it was impossible to bake bread in the forest.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, perhaps we should wait a few more days." He would not admit it, but Robin was not looking forward to the project awaiting him. Marian's near death experience still haunted his dreams; actually taking part in her death, fake or not, was just downright creepy.

"Come on Robin," reasoned Will, "Let's get it over with. She and Edward are safe in Kirklees by now, and it will stop the Gisborne from his search. It's safer this way."

"I agree," echoed Little John.

"Great," Allan clasped his hands together, relieved to finally be doing something again. "How shall we go about this? Any ideas?"

"It's a shame you didn't burn her house down the night she left," mused Constance. "You could have said she died in the fire. Would have taken care of that outfit she left behind." She was of course referring the Nightwatchman's uniform, which Gisborne's men had discovered not too long ago and then burned for all to see. No one said a word, but each secretly wondered if Marian had forgotten it on a purpose—one final way of humiliating ex-fiancé.

Robin grimaced as he entertained the thought of a flaming Knighton Hall. "Robin perhaps you should leave this task to us," suggested Djaq, who could see that their leader was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

After a moment's thought he nodded and stood up. "Alright, have at it. I'm going to hunt down dinner." He smirked at them over his shoulder as he disappeared behind the foliage. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Allan looked at the gang with wide eyes. "Don't do anything stupid? Who does he think he's talking to? A bunch of morons who volunteered to live in a forest and get shot at everyday! Can you _get_ any more stupid that that?"

Will grinned. "Probably not."

* * *

An hour later, a plan was finally settled on, and though Allan had initially objected to the idea, he lost five to one. Marian's dress was to be ripped about and spattered with pig's blood. Her shoes would be placed somewhere near the road, next to her ransacked bundle. Constance would take the dress and show it to Gisborne, telling him that rumors are suggested that Marian was attacked by some traveling peasants. Her body had not yet been found. After going over the plan again, they were interrupted.

"I don't like!" Allan bellowed for the tenth time. "Constance, suppose he doesn't believe you? What if he suspects you of killing her?"

Constance flicked a lock of ginger hair out her eyes and sighed heavily. "Why should he think me a criminal Allan? He knows I earn decent wages at the castle, I have a room there. I have no reason to steal from a fellow woman!"

"But she's a noble woman!"

His sister-in-law stuck out her chin. "And therefore I must be jealous of her?"

"Don't be daft, Connie."

"No, go on! As such a lowly creature, you'll have to enlighten me!"

"You know I didn't mean that. But look, Gisborne doesn't know a thing about you, why should he believe anything you have to say?" He was shouting at her now, his face red and glowering.

"Not everyone is a liar, Allan, I know you aren't used to people believing you, but when a person has a reputation for the truth, people often listen to them!"

"He doesn't know anything about your reputation!"

"Enough!" yelled Little John. The big man put a hand to his temple, clearly irritated by the amount of noise. It was times like these John missed the old peacefully days of Sherwood forest.

"He'll believe me, Allan," she said through clench teeth, "because I am a woman. For a man who's known Gisborne longer and better than I do, I'm surprise the fact never crossed your mind that he believes females to be quite innocent. From all the stories you've told me, he completed trusted Marian and he was kind to the fake Abbess of Rutherford."

"But they both ended up betraying him. And don't forget about Elerie," interjected Will. "And Roy's mum."

"He didn't harm Elerie and the bit about Roy's mum was all the sheriff's doing," countered Much. "Besides, he is under the impression that Constance needs the job at the castle—why would she do anything to jeopardize that?" He did have a point.

Allan kicked the ground. "Still..."

"Perhaps I could be of some help?" A new unfamiliar voice rang out from behind the trees. In an instant the gang was on their feet, grabbing whatever weapon they could get their hands on. A tall woman stepped out from behind a large tree. Her green dress and brown hair served as a nice camouflage in the middle of the forest.

"Rebecca!" cried Constance as she ran to her friend. The rest of gang simultaneously felt a barrage of emotions—embarrassment at being startled so easily, terror at the fact that they would most likely be dead right now had it been Guy, and relief and joy at the sight of a familiar face. It wasn't as though the gang had ever talked to her but they recognized her from their various trips to the castle.

"Yes!" cried Allan, suddenly elated, "You certainly can help!" He sprinted over to her, kissed her cheek and dragged the two women to the center of the campsite. He hoped Constance wouldn't mind being taken out of the plan.

"Here we go again," muttered Djaq to Will, who patted her back reassuringly.

"We need you to—"

"Ahem," coughed Much, "I think there's an issue we need to address here. WHO IS THIS WOMAN AND HOW DID SHE FIND US?!?!?!"

The gang turned their full attention to Rebecca, who smiled shyly. Every one of them felt incredibly stupid at moment, but after all, she _was_ a familiar face. "Constance has been running off so much I was a bit worried about her," she explained. "I followed her today. Never would have guessed she'd come here."

"There you have it Much, nothing to worry about, mate," said an extra-cheery Allan.

"Noth—nothing? She could be a SPY!" He frowned and looked across of uninterested faces.

"She's no spy, Much; she's my friend. She's been very kind to me since I first got here and I won't have you making ridiculous accusations!" A bit of Constance's anger at Allan unintentionally directed itself to the man beside him.

Much sighed and kicked the dirt. He wasn't used to winning arguments. "Fine, fine, but if we hang tomorrow it won't be my fault!"

"Ignore him," Allan told Rebecca, "when hunger takes over his mind there's little room for anything else."

But Rebecca had been ignoring him and Allan as well. "John? John Little, is it really you?" There was a touch of wonder in her voice.

Little John gave her a small smile, not quite sure if he ought to walk over to her or stay where he was. It didn't matter though, for a moment later she was sitting next to him. "How have you been Rebecca?"

"Well enough. Goodness, I barely recognized you! Not with that beard...ah, and it's graying now," she teased.

"How do you know each other?" asked Will, for he himself was rather confused. He had seen Rebecca around Locksley from time to time, but only at night. John, on the other hand, had left the village when Will was a just a young lad.

"We were neighbors once. I remember the first time I met you," she stated, and then settled her gaze upon Little John. "I was a young girl then, just married, and you helped my husband build our house. You introduced me to Alice, I cooked for you once or twice, and then suddenly you were gone."

John nodded, awkwardly. It was unnerving talking to a woman after so long. Marian didn't converse with him and to be perfectly honest the only outlaw who saw Djaq as a female was Will, who _couldn't_ forget after the eyeful he got.

"How is your husband?" The question seemed polite and neutral.

"He passed away." He groaned inwardly. He forgot that such a question was no longer safe for the day and age they lived in.

Rebecca didn't seem unnerved by it. "It was quite some time ago. It was then that I took a job at the castle. My children live in Locksley with my older sister." John smiled. So Rebecca's sister was still an old maid! He wasn't surprised. In the years following John's retreat into the forest that miserable excuse for a woman had been the one thing he didn't miss about Locksley.

"How is Ellen?"

Rebecca snorted. "Oh, don't pretend to care, you hated my sister! And don't blush; I don't care for her either!"

"Neither do I," muttered Will with a hint of smile. "Luke accidentally shot an arrow through her door last year. I told her I'd done it and she slapped me on each cheek and yelled at me until Gisborne heard her and threatened to cut her tongue out. That kept her quiet—well, for a while anyway. I half think _he_ was frightened of her as well. "

"I remember her too," said Much. "I was terrified of her growing up. I often thought that if Ellen of Locksley went to the Holy Land she would frighten off Saladin and we would win the war."

Rebecca grinned. "I wouldn't put it past her."

Allan coughed loudly. "Well, now that we've had our little reunion, can we get down to business?"

"Not until I know everyone's names," replied the woman.

"Fine. I'm Allan, I'm normally charming and delightful, but you've caught me on a bad day. That's Will, doesn't say much but is rather handy, you've probably seen him around Locksley. The one you think is a boy is actually a girl named Djaq, and good on you for not being afraid of a Saracen. The blank looking one who yelled at you earlier is Much—he's snobbish but he's a good cook. You know everyone else, and Robin should be along in a moment."

Constance frowned at the careless and stinging introductions. "Allan, don't be rude." Allan opened his mouth, but with a stern look from Little John he quickly shut it again. Instead he looked to Djaq with a pleading look.

The young Saracen woman rolled her eyes. "Rebecca, how do you feel about Guy of Gisborne?" she asked.

She shrugged. "He's far too old for leather." Normally, Allan would have laughed at Rebecca's joke but instead he found himself glaring at her. Constance was entirely aware of this and she picked up a tiny pebble and threw it at his head. Allan stuck his tongue out at her, a fleeting homage to their childhood. In the meantime Rebecca stole a quick glance at John, therefore never noticed.

"But in all honesty," her face now stony, "I don't care for the man at all. It was because of him my husband died. He's the reason I have to work at the castle, away from my children." The bitter edge to her voice was rightly justified.

"Then you will help us to hurt him?" requested Djaq.

"Certainly...just tell me what to do."

"Are you thinking of giving her _my_ job?" cried Constance. Djaq simply shrugged. "It will put Allan's mind at rest and perhaps then he'll finally be able to stop talking," she reasoned. Everyone else nodded emphatically.

"Well, fine then. I'll see you all later." She jumped up from her spot next to Much and walked further into the woods, nearly colliding into Robin as she sped past him. Robin's experience with women was established enough for him to know that he should probably avoid her right now. Allan, however, did not, and followed the redhead into the thicket.

The young outlaw hurried into camp and tossed much the rabbits he'd caught for dinner. Unlike the rest of his gang, Robin was rather alarmed when he saw Rebecca. Two minutes later the situation had been explained and Djaq managed to create a small fire for the meat.

Rebecca eyed Robin, "So you're the outlaw who stole the Lady Marian's heart, are you?"

He grinned, unable to keep the pride out his voice. "Yes I am."

Much laughed, "Don't let him fool you, it wasn't always that way." Turning to his best friend he said with a sly grin, "If my memory serves me right—and it always does—Marian was quite disgusted with you when you first met."

Robin turned to Rebecca and waved his hand as though it were nothing. "She underestimated my charm."

"You overestimated her susceptibility to this thing you call charm," snorted Much.

Robin grinned, knowing it was true, but he felt a sharp pang of regret. He should have talked Marian out of decision to go to Kirklees. He missed her more than ever. Upon his return home Robin found it difficult to have Marian so close by and still be unable to touch her. Now he knew he'd been foolish. What he wouldn't give just for the mere sight of her! Or to simply hear her voice! That was love, he decided, not the young, ignorant love they'd had before he left for the Holy Land. No, this was pure, true love, when just the sound of her breathing was enough to make his heart burst. He sighed as the sounds of fire brought him back down to earth. He had a long three weeks ahead of him.

* * *

--Wow, each chapter is longer than the next. Hope you liked it! Please Please Please review! 


End file.
